Doctor Action to the rescue
by Niklaus.Elijah.Damon.Kol
Summary: Commander Anya Thompson joins the ARC, but why was she there, were there ultieria motives, read on to find out... UP FOR ADOPTION. CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT THE STORY...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting the team

"Let me introduce you to the team." James Lester, one of my new bosses, said gesturing to the main ops room. I nodded and we stood up.

We left his office and walked towards the main computer, or ADD (Anomaly Detection Device) as it was called. 2 people, a male and female stood on either side of the only chair in front of the computer, which held another woman.

"Abby, Matt and Jess, meet Captain Becker's 2nd in command, Commander Anya Thompson." They all smiled at me and I nodded back. I heard footsteps behind me and could tell they were male.

"Sorry I'm late, had to finish some paperwork." The voice said, I had not turned round, but was rather looking the team over some more. Lester then went and said something that caused me to turn round.

"Connor Temple, meet Commander Anya Thompson." Connor stared at me, and I stared back.

"Cody? What? I thought…"

"It's me Con." Abby, Matt and Jess all gasped slightly at how soft my voice was, especially for a military girl. I hated it.

Connor rushed over and hugged me, I hugged back. We eventually pulled back, and when we did, Connor hit me round the back of the head.

"Ow!" I cried out. He laughed at me, so I punched him. He cried out, and the laughing was then done by me.

Unknown to us, Lester had returned to his office and two more people had joined the rest. Connor punched me again. I punched back. This continued for a while, before Abby came and split us apart.

"Okay you two! That's enough!" We stopped and then I punch Connor once more.

"Ow what was that for?" He looked at me shocked.

"Payback, for getting me in trouble within my first half an hour." He glared at me, I smiled back.

Matt made me and Connor stand on either side of the group. I finally noticed the other two, another male and female.

"Emily Merchant." The woman said, stepping forward to shake my hand. I smiled and shook it, whilst introducing myself. I looked at the unknown to me male, and saw him glaring at me. As soon as he saw me, he looked away. It was obvious this was Captain Becker, even if the fact he wasn't dressed all in black, his attitude showed one of a person hating the other because they claim to not need help. Connor decided to take the opportunity and introduce us.

"Action man, meet Doctor Action." Everyone, even Mr. Silent, was confused by this.

I pulled a rubber ball out of my pocket and chucked it hard at Connor. I had made the inside hollow and the outside brittle so if it hit anything hard enough it would explode. It hit Connor directly in between the eyes and pink stuff exploded out of it, sticking to his face.

"If I've told you once, I have told you a thousand times, don't call me that!"

Abby couldn't control it and burst out laughing. The others, including Mr. Silent, eventually did too. After the laughter died down, and Connor had got of most of the pink stuff, Jess spoke up.

"I have four questions for you Anya," I nodded for her to continue, "One, how does Connor know you? Two, why did he call you Cody, three why did he call you doctor action and four where did the ball come from?" I smiled at her curiosity.

"The ball came from my pocket, Cody is my middle name, I was in the military then became a doctor hence Do tor Action and Connor and another person called Duncan were my twin brother's best mate's and therefore, my extended family." Abby looked at me closely.

"Who was your brother?"

"You've met him Abby as did Stephan Hart and Nick Cutter. But he died about 2 years ago." She mumbled something, and everyone but Connor looked confused.

"What did you say Abby?" Matt's Irish voice sounded out,

"The one who died because Connor was blurting out facts. That's who your brother was. Tom, it was Tom Thompson."

**A/N: Pretend that almost everyone knew of Tom and how he died. Thanks for reading and please review. I wrote this over 2 days and just typed it all up XD I don't know if it will end up a love tale, but if so it has to be Becker. I love Becker and my fav part about him:**

_**Connor:**__** "Blowing things up. Eh Becker?" **_

_**Becker:**__** *imitates explosion* **_

_**(from series 5 episode 1) **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Primeval, but my plot and my OC :D**


	2. Authors Note- I'm really sorry

Author's Note

Hi guys. I'm really sorry about not updating but I've run out of imagination for this story and I have a whole load of other stuff to be worrying about.

My friends and exams have been getting to me as well and I know you guys will probably hear or rather read this stuff a lot but I just can't continue and hate leaving a story like this. I know the story is only one chapter in but if you would like to adopt it then please contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. If you don't want to adopt it but still want to read it when another person picks it up, please keep this story on your followings and I will post an update with the persons pen-name so that you can go and have a read.

I repeat that I am incredibly sorry and I don't mind if you guys hate me cause I know I'd be disappointed.

Again, I'm really, really sorry.

.


End file.
